RWBY: Assassin of grimm
by legitglenn
Summary: Follows Chase a boy with a horrible past that he is trying to forget and live a new life. Will he be able survive at Beacon or will it be the death of him?
1. Beginning part one

hey guys legitglenn here hope you enjot the first chapter of RWBY: Assassin of Grimm note I'm not that good writeing fight sences

italic : thought

 **thank you Demon King Zero for helping fix error's and or me messining up grammer wise**

Chapter one: Beginning's

God this boring, who knew I would be spending my saturday working for the Vale police, sitting outside some f*** dust shop waiting for some backwater criminal one hundred lien my a**. I guess I should introduce myself name's Chase. I have been given the task, more forced than anything, to try to find a man by the name of Roman. My not so good freind Junior told me that a man that match Roman's description had hired some of his goons to do whatever the f*** they do and that is why I'm on this f*** roof looking through my sniper scope at From Dust Till Dawn "this is going to be a long night" I sigh.

~Time skip~

I fall asleep for what felt like a second and the next thing I know there's a crash looking through the scope I see a girl in her teens with a big a** scythe "how the hell is she carrying that?" I see Roman and his goons a few meters in front of her. Roman said something and the goons barrel towards the girl thinking that now was a good time to interfere I line up my shot to hit the first guy charging at her. She surprises me by dodging the guy then promptly kicking him in the face. I have to admit that she's good but with all of them charging her she wouldn't stand a chance. Lining up my gun I shot the guy to her left, Red as it seems fitting, does some f*** somersaults and takes two out. Lining up for my next shot I see her push something on her scythe when I see a muzzle flash wait! Is that a scythe or a gun, you know what f*** it. Shooting down two more goons form where I was, Red takes the last one out.

His body landing in front of Roman's feet looking down at him Roman says something to him then he lifts his head up to look at Red and starts talking to her then randomly points his cane at her I see the end pop up "s***!" he fired at her while she dodge it he ran off to a building and started climbing, he only messed up looking down. My sight time seemed to slow down, my heartbeat was the only thing I could hear.

Then I saw it an opening taking the shot I hit him in the arm. Hopping up from my sniper's nest I ran from building to building when I reached the one he climbed Red was there aiming at him. A air ship (not sure what they're called) flew up I took a shot but the wind from the engine interfered with the bullet's route and misses Roman as he jumps into the ship

"End of the line Red," he says as he tossed a red dust crystal into air aiming at it with his cane.

Again time seemed to slow down before I knew it I was in front of Red protecting her from the blast that never happened. Turing around I see a woman who put up a shield then casted some purple projectiles (not sure what they are either but f*** it magic) hitting the ship. Roman soon retreats inside the airship seeing as he stood no chance against the new woman but to be replaced by a lady in red. She unlike Roman could use magic and started shooting fire at us. I aim up at her and started to open fire so did Red. B*** in red as I'm calling her summoned fire s*** on the ground behind us the woman that had protected us from before threw Red and me out of the way before jumping out of the way herself. Looking up I could see the airship flying away.

Red look at the woman "You're a huntress… can I have your autograph!?"


	2. Beginning part two

" _This means thought"_

" **words on a notepad"**

Chapter one: Beginnings

Part two

Red and I were now inside an interrogation room being scolded by the lady who had helped us before. I mostly blocked it out until she mentioned that someone wanted tomeet us.

A man walked in holding a mug and a plate of full cookies. "Ruby Rose you have silver eyes" " _well no s*** Sherlock_ " he glanced at me pointedly _" holy s*** can he read minds?!"_ looking back at Red I mean Ruby. "So where did you learn to do this?" behind him the lady played a video on a tablet of Ruby's battle. " _Wait how did they record that?"_

"S-signal academy," she says nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed," he skeptically responded.

"Well one teacher in particular," I noticed that Ruby lost her nervousness from before. Whom ever this person was, was held in high respects by Ruby or she figured that if they were going to be punished they would have last try to contact our parents by now.

"I see and what about you young man?" I looked at him only to end up meeting his eyes. Something about the man's eyes were unnerving and set me on edge, I swear to god he can read minds.

"Hhmmm" he puts the plate of cookies in front of Ruby. She looks at him for a moment before slowly reaching for one after that first one is down she starts grabbing cookies one by one really fast "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow"

"Mmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby replied with incoherent words, making the others in the room wait until her mouth was free to speak for her to explain herself. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like. Hooowaaah," she said while doing karate like moves with her hands.

"So I've noticed and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at aschool designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters."

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she'strying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntress are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby started to gush excitedly about wanting to becoming a huntress. _"Jeez Red calm down"_

"Do you know who I am?" The man inquired.

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon," Ruby answered.

"Hello," he said looking at her than me.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby greeted while I gave him a nod.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked her as if he had not heard her gushing about it before.

"More than anything," was the much too predictable answer of Ruby's.

He look at the lady as she just rolled her eyes. "What about you young man, would you like to enter Beacon and become a Huntsman?"

 _"Let's see forced to work for the police or go to school for fighting monsters and s***, ah fu*k it why not."_ Giving the apparent Headmaster a nod to which he returns signifying that he knows what I mean.

~Time skip~

The airship I'm currently on is heading towards Beacon. Looking around I could see Ruby being crushed by a blonde chick. The older of the two girls looks familiar like I've seen her before but where.

Gazeing over to the holographic screen which was flashing pictures of Roman. "... The robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Bach to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"the screen went away and was replaced by the crazy lady " god someone change the channel"

"Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch." _"Goodwitch my as*"_ "You are among a privileged few who have receivedthe honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntress, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." She fades away.

A naturally blond boy runs by looking like he is going to puke as a girl, not to far from me was, starts laughing at him. Doing another round check of my surroundings I spot Ruby walking towards me.

"Hey, your the guy who help me," I give her a nod. "My name's Ruby. What's yours?"

Pulling out a notepad I write " **Chase** " on it and show her. To which she gives me a weird look.

"Your name's Chase?" I give her another nod. "Why don't you speak?"

Again I wrote down on the pad. " **Personal** "

"Oh, sorry for asking," I give her a look that say's it was okay. We talked a little more, well she did. " _This might actually be more fun than I first thought_."


	3. A Shining Beacon (Small rewrite)

_"Though"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter two: A Shining Beacon

The airship started to descended towards land. Though a nearby window I could see waterfalls running alongside the rocky cliffs, vibrant green grass surrounding a modern castle like building, and what I assumed to be the Emerald Forest behind it.

"Well, bye Chase I am going to find my sister," I give her a nod in understanding.

Walking off the airship I make my way to what looks like the main building seeing as a majority of the students were approaching it. About half way to my destination someone runs up behind me turning around I see a faunus, wolf by the looks of it with ink black ears and tail.

"Hi, I was wondering if you can help me I'm a little lost," he says embarrassed I nodded and pointed to what I was the assumed main building. _"I hope this is the right building."_ "Oh, thanks man!" he starts to run off then he stops as if he's forgotten somethings. Turning around he jogs right back next to me. "My name's Razi by the way and you are," he smiled in a carefree way while his ears perked up.

The introduction was rather sudden but nevertheless I pull out the same paper I made for Ruby, in my conversation with her. **"Chase"**

"Chase, that's a cool name well nice meeting you!" He then scampers off to the main building or at least the one I believe is the main building.

Upon reaching the main building I could see Ruby, Blondie, vomit boy, that one girl who laughed at said vomit boy and Razi already inside. A wave of relief flooded over me when I was certain this was the main building and had not lead the energetic wolf faunus on a wild goose chase.

"YOU!" Someone yells, looking in the directions of the voice I could see Ruby jump into Blondie's arms as a white haired chick was yelling at her.

" _Is that who I think it is?"_ continuing to watch the interaction I finally got a good look at the person arguing with Ruby " _It really is her, this will make things interesting"_

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," with that he ends his speech and walks off. I am not sure but somethings about Ozpin speech was unsettling or made I was just reading it to much, I had only meet the man once in not the most desirable circumstances.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are all dismissed," Glynda Goodwitch announced.

The ballroom was well crowded most of the guys there had no shirt on and was showing off to girls then vomit boy walks out with F**king footie pajamas on. After that I left went to the roof of what looks like what would be our dorms. " _Tomorrow is going to be crap…"_


	4. First Steps

Chapter Three: The First Step

" _Alright let's see locker five three one five three one ah here it is."_ Opening my locker I grab my rifle

I was making my way out when I overheard. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora," a more clam voice answered the hyper girl.

"Yes, Ren?" the girl, Nora, stopped her chirping to listen to Ren.

"I don't think sloth make a lot of noise," and he finally told her the flaw in her grand scheme.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together," she somehow manages to dodge logic's sword.

"Come on Nora, let's go,"

"But not 'together' together," they make their way out

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about" Ruby wonders as the two odd pair pass by. _"How could you not know she was practically yelling?"_

"Oh who knows… so! You seem awfully chipper this morning" Yang being the older notice the happier atmosphere Ruby had today.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk and 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she cuddled with her weapon as if it was a teddy bear and not something meant to kill.

"Well remember Ruby you not the only one going through initiation if you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together"

"Ugh you sound like dad! Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting?" _"It can mean life or death Ruby"_ "And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" she stated it so proudly but I could not help but let out a low chuckle.

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or Chase team" she looks at me and I just shrug I start making my way out.

The last thing I hear was. "WAIT WHO IS THAT GUY!"

On the cliff Ozpin and Goodwitch were talking, soon after I arrived Ruby, vomit boy who I need to get his name, and Ruby's sister who by the way is glaring at me also join us.

"For years you have train to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin stated.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates….. Today."

"What?" Ruby screeched horrified.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is in your best to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years,"

After that Ruby's world fell apart. "See? I told you," Nora told her silent friend.

"After you've partnered up, make you way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your ignition. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-," vomit boy was interrupter before he could even finish his question.

"Good! Now, take your positions," Ozpin ignored him.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question. So, this landing strategy, uh, w-what is it?" he obviously never done proper training if he was worried about landing.

My pad launched me into the air making me unable to hear the rest of the conversation


	5. Emerald Forest

_"Though"_

" **Words on notepad"**

Chapter Four: Emerald Forest

The wind rushed by me as I made my way through the air. Looking around I notice a tall tree that would soften my fall. I reached out to grab one of the branches, then in a series of complicated movements my feet finally found the ground. It still hurt like hell but not as bad as hitting the ground at whatever speed I was going at. Getting up I get my bearings and start heading north with my legs still aching.

I've been running for a while now and have not seen even a single sign of other person whom may have passed by in the direction I was currently heading. Luckily my pad did not launch me far from a clearing that I spied when in the air. Up ahead I was able to spot Razi fighting a pack of Beowolves on his own, ripping though them with his claw like weapon but not making much progress as he had to duck out of the way and only left light cuts. I grabbed my rifle to help because one it will probably take forever to find someone else and two it's like I could leave someone I met before surrounded by grimm.

I dashed in nearby brushes and started to shoot but I didn't bother to try to make head shots mostly because it was pointless to try to hit a fast and small moving target plus there is always a possibility that a stray bullet might hit Razi. I instead shot at the grimm's arms and legs that were going to slash at Razi to help him. He was now able to move more and take out his opponents with ease and quicker thanks to the support. One of the grimm seem to actually use it's brain and figured out that it was pointless to try to attack the wolf faunus. It came charging in my direction. I calmly waited until it was within thirty feet to shift my rifle's muzzle to it and made the shot when it was at fifteen feet away. The bullet pierced the Beowolf straight between its eyes and the grimm collapsed dead. The ever so familiar smog appeared to calm its prey.

Getting up I look over to Razi who had only two Beowolves left. I lifted up my rifle and held my breath to steady my aim, time around my seemed to slow down. Falling leaves seemed to float, Razi's movements became sluggish, and the grimm were nothing more than sitting ducks.

 ***ROAR***

Turning around there was a Ursa before I could react it swipes it claws at me cutting me in the chest and launching me a cross the clearing at high speed only to hit a tree with a loud sicking smack.

"CHASE!" Razi screamed.

" _Son of a bit-"_ was the last thought that went threw my head as everything faded into black.


	6. Players and Pieces

" _Thought"_

" **Notepad"**

Chapter Five: Players and Pieces

 **Razi pov**

"Chase!" I yelled as he flew through the air. As quickly as possible I slicing the two Beowolves in half and I start to make my way to Chase when the Ursa appears in front of me. I rolled to the left to dodging its claws.

Charging the Ursa I jumped over its arms to avoided being gutted. To create an opening I shot at its head to blind the Ursa momentarily. Taking the opportunity I stabbed my tekko-kagi claws and slicing upwards before I had to duck out of the way of the deadly claws of the Ursa. After a few more well placed stabs the Ursa falls over dead. I rush over to Chase's unconscious body.

"Chase, Chase come one wake up" shaking him he then started to gain consciousness again.

 **Chase pov**

" _God, did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"_ "Chase thank god you awake" Razi said.

" **What happened?"**

"An Ursa kick your ass but you're alive which is good" trying to get but the pain. "No, you don't need to get up."

" **We need to move before more grimm come."**

"Yes but you are in no condition to move."

" **I have been in worse condition than this get me my gun and help me up."**

"I really don't think" I gave him the shut up and just do it look making him stop talking. He then grabs my rifle and helps me up using my rifle as a crutch along with him helping support me we slowly make are way to the temple.

~Time skip~

Walking through the forest I pointed to a tree "You need to rest?" giving him a nod sitting down at the tree gun raised so there are not any surprise there was some rustling in the bushes both me and Razi got in our battle stance minus me being on the ground out came a girl and a boy both looking seventeen.

"Hey what happened to you?" ask the girl looking at me.

"Ursa" Razi quickly said.

"Oh well my names Kelly and this jerk is Cyan" she said.

"I'm right here!" Cyan yelled.

"My names Razi and this is Chase" trying to get but failing Razi helped me.

" **We need to get moving"**

"Yeah, would you two like to join us to the temple?" Razi ask.

"Yes, we stand a better chance together," Kelly answered for the two.

Everyone gave a nod and we made our way to the temple arriving at the temple blondie and what I would think to be her partner was there I heard screaming looking up to I see Ruby falling to the ground. Then vomit boy come crashing out of nowhere hitting her, both of them hit a tree.

An Ursa came through the trees only to fall dead and revealed Nora on its back.

"Aww. It's broken" Nora pouted.

"Nora? Please...don't ever do that again." Ren tried to reason with her but she had already disappeared and had grabbed the castle chess piece and singing. "NORA!"

"Hehehe, coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" the black bow girl asked baffled.

"I-" before she could answer more growing came from the forest and a red haired chick came running with a Deathstalker on her tail jumping to avoid its claws.

"Jaune!" she cried out. _"So that's his name"_

"Pyrrha...Ruby!" Jaune called out.

Ruby seemed too have snapped out of her daze then jump off the tree branch she was on to rejoin on the ground.

"Ruby?" Blondie yelled.

"Yang!" Ruby responded about to give her a high five.

When Nora jumped between them screaming "Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" ask the chick with black hair.

Yang, as that was her name, started to get frustrated "GRRRRR! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Two seconds later.

"Um... Yang?" Ruby pointed up. Looking up there was someone on the Nevermore then she started to fall when Jaune jump to try to catch her he did but they hit the ground hard.

"Great the gang is all here now we can all die together." Yang sarcastically said.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby declared then she charged the Deathstalker.

By this time my wounds did not help me. My vision was blurring, the noise around me sounded like gibberish, and I could feel myself falling to the ground.

 **Razi POV**

Didn't notice that Chase just went unconscious because of all the commotion until I turned to see him napping on the floor.

"Guys we have another problem," I informed the other.

"Now what?!" yelled Yang then look at the unconscious Chase. "Oh, that is a problem."

"Put him in the temple then grab your piece we need to get out of here," she suggested.

"Right!" I answered. Leaning Chase against a wall I grab the nearest chess piece. "Cyan come help me carry him"

"Sure, wolf boy," Cyan joked.

Both Cyan and I pick up Chase as we make our escape before the Nevermore could spot us into the forest. A tap on my side made my stop.

"Chase are you awake?" I asked happy, glad that he had regained consciousness again.

" **We should stay here for a moment,"** Chase wrote. This was strange? Wouldn't the other need our help?

While these thoughts ran circles in my head Kelly asked the one question we all wanted to know. "Why?"

" **To go around and avoided battling. It will take us longer to get to the cliff but by then the others should have defeated the grimm,"** Chase quickly wrote down and show us.

"I see, this way it will be easier to get there anyways because any grimm that were in the area got scared away by the Nevermore and Deathstalker leaving us a clear trail," Cyan conclude.

 **Chase POV**

Upon getting to the ruins we had a clear view to see one group standing by a vaporizing dead Deathstalker and another one group fighting a Nevermore. I see Ruby and the Weise as they then set up what looks like a big slingshot that launches Ruby to the Nevermore. She hooks it by the neck and runs up the mountain separating its head form the body.

~Time skip~

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long you retrieved the white knight piece from this day forth you will be known as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin announced. "And lastly Chase Clearwater, Razi Akel, Cyan Carmine and Kelly Young you retrieved the black king pieces from this day forth you will be known as CRCK (crack) led by Chase Clearwater "

 **hey guys legitglenn here I would like to say thanks to demon king zero for help also they have gladly accepted the job as co-author so around of applause. be sure to look out for references thro the story and or foreshadowing now have a nice lovely day cus for me it's cloudy and rainy**


	7. The Badge and The Burden

" _Though"_

" **Notepad"**

Chapter Six: The Badge and The Burden

 **Chase pov**

 **BLRRRRRRRRR** **(** this is an air horn…..yep)

" _Holy shit what!"_ As I jolted out of bed falling on the ground looking up I saw Razi and Kelly laughing at me while Cyan shook his head over a book that he had been leafing through on his bed.

"See told you it would be funny," Kelly managed to say between laughs. I give her a cold murderous glare. "Well now that our fearless leader is up what are we going to do?" she asked, I just shrug not really knowing what to do.

"Well, we do have class to attend you know it sort of reason why we're here," Cyan sarcastically cut in. Kelly just sighed and mumbled something that I could not hear.

" **All right then let's head to class"** I wrote taking charge which seem only appropriate seeing as I was their leader.

"But you have to wear the school's uniform," Cyan said standing up to show us the male's school uniform which he had already changed into.

Both Kelly and I sighed. _"I already hate this place"_ Razi look like he was about to burst into laughter at me and Kelly. As I grabbed me school uniform to change I hear the bathroom door close, it took a moment before realizing that Kelly went in.

When I finish changing Cyan was looking down at the floor where Razi feet poked out from his pants. He spoke up "Razi, why aren't you wear shoes?"

"I use to being barefoot and prefer not to wear them anyways. They restrict movement and get your feet smelly," Razi explained.

"In the school's rule book it states that all student need to follow dress code and that includes putting on shoes," Cyan countered smoothly.

"Why don't you make me?!" Razi responded.

"Oh, don't think that I won't, shorty," he replied.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Razi shouted so loud that I doubt that anyone could still asleep. I stood there watching them slightly amused when Kelly came out of the bathroom.

"Alright boys lets g-" she starts to say but stops when she sees Cyan and Razi about to rip each other apart. She then look at me like to ask 'why did you not stop this' I just shrugged at her which made her even more angry, "what's this about!?"

"The school rules states that all students have to wear shoes but Razi here refuses to wear them and we could all end up punished for his blunder," Cyan said calmly. So, calmly that one would had never guessed that a moment ago it looked like he was about to commit murder.

Razi then stated that he preferred to be shoe-less then wear the restricting shoes then like someone flips a switch Kelly went from being angry to sweat and used a girls most useful weapon against a guy the puppy dog eyes. _"Oh god not the eyes don't look into the eyes!"_

"Razi will you please put some shoes on for me?" she said in a sweet voice but Razi refused. "How about you just wear them for classes and when class is over you take them off."

He thought about it then said, "That's sounds ok." He then slipped on his shoes.

"Alright then let's get going before we are late" Kelly stated before walking out when we got to class Razi look uncomfortable I just sighed feeling sorry for him

" **Hey, did you really read all of the school rule book?"** I asked Cyan mostly curious if he had read the book and did not just make up some lie to get Razi to look presentable for the first day of school.

"Well, you do have to know all the rules of a game before moving don't you," he answered me offhandedly.

 **~Time skip~**

 **Ports class**

"Monster demons prowlers of the night yes the creature of grimm have many names but I, merely refer to them as prey" _"oh my god so boring just don't fall asleep don't fall aslee-"_ my head fell forward slightly but before my head could hit the desk Cyan hit me in the arm waking me up. I looked at my team to see if they were as bored as I was, Cyan was next to me writing notes, next was Razi who was having my problem trying not to fall asleep, and then Kelly look like she was making plans for something.

Mr. Port just finished some story of his youth "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable A true huntsman must be strategic well-educated and wise so, who among you believe himself to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Weiss shouts waking up the sleeping Razi who was about to get drawn on by Kelly.

"Well then, let's find out step forward and meet your opponent" _"she really has not change much"_ Weiss stood in the front of the class in her combat gear

"Goo Weiss," Yang cheered.

"Fight well," the girl in next to Yang added.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus" Weiss yelled at her. _"Yep still a spoiled brat."_

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said a little sad.

"Alright. Let the match, begin." Mr. Port says breaking off the lock with is blunderbuss axe the grimm charged Weiss as she dodge it "Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby said.

Weiss charged the boar like grimm but upon making contact it did nothing. The grimm had simply used it tusks to hold on to the sword which she tried to counter.

"Bold, new approach I like it!" Mr. Port encouraged.

Weiss counter may not have been as effective as she thought as her sword is stuck between its tusks.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby again cheered. Weiss look at Ruby angry and the boar took this chance to disarm her. _"Wow a boar took Weiss Snchee weapon how sad."_

The boar then hit her as Mr. Port said, "now what will you do without your weapon?"

The boar charged Weiss but she dodge by rolling to the side causing it to hit a desk while she quickly got her weapon.

"Weiss, go for the belly! There no armor underneath-" Ruby got cut off as Weiss yelled at her to stop telling her what to do, Ruby look really sad after that.

While the boar like grimm who IF I might say was right next to Mr. Port was not attacking him. The grimm jumped up and started spinning becoming a wheel of death charging Weiss. She puts up a block stopping the grimm and knocking it on its back then quickly finishing it with a stab to the underneath.

"Bravo braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant class dismissed."

Weiss angrily walks out I follow behind her. **"You really have not changed much have you, Snow?"** She look even more mad that I was here.

"What are you even doing here Chase," she practically spat my name.

" **I go to school here did you not see me at the temple?"**

"No, I was too busy battling grimm."

" **Yeah sure whatever you say, you still owe me one by the way."**

"No, I don't owe you anything."

" **Hey, I saved your life you owe me one."**

"Yeah whatever," she said turning around storming off. _"You really have not changed at all Weiss."_


	8. Trouble

" _Though"_

" **Notepad"**

Chapter Seven: Verse

So it's been a day since Weiss little battle in ports class she seems less of a brat toward Ruby but she stills hate me but that can be expected to what happened

Any way we're in Goodwitch's class for combat training

"Now with the festival in a few months we will be doing arena style matches half of the class will practice working as a team while the other will be doing one on one with a member of their team and a member of another team. Now team RWBY, JNPR, CRCK, and CRDL will be doing one on one while the rest of you will practice with your weapons and teamwork."

Getting up we head to the arena. "The first battle will be with Chase vs Razi go get ready boys," she informed us.

Nodding we went off the get our gear and change into combat gear. Upon entering the first thing Razi does is take off the shoes and sighs in relief as he wiggled his toes. After changing we head back out.

" _Razi will be close range so there is no need to use my gun on him. He also has high endurance so it would be better to hit his vital spots and end it quickly."_

"You boys ready?" Goodwich ask.

"Yes ma'am!" Razi said while I gave her a nod in return. The counter on the board started to count down.

 **3…...2…... !**

While I was switching my rifle around to use the butt Razi charged at me. Rolling to the right I avoid his attack and use this opportunity to hit his right elbow which cause him to stumbled back. I swiftly continue my attack sequence not giving him any time to recover. Razi however was able to jump up and kick me side before I could dodge knocking me back. He then quickly started swiping at me. I blocked them with my rifle and knocked him back giving me more room to move. Form his attack I was tell that he was struggling to move his right arm correctly. I used this information and attacked his right in order to make him put more stress on it. As soon as an opening was spotted I quickly hit him in the gut knocking him on the ground. When I was about to finish him.

"Times up boys, good job," Goodwitch interrupted. Looking up at the screen both mine and Razi aura were about the same, making this a tie.

Looking back at Razi who was smiling like an idiot, I helped him up. He then said, "Man, I had a blast! You almost had me there."

I gave him the look saying 'almost I had you and you know it' he just laughed at me as we made our way to the bleachers to sit with the rest of our team.

"You two did great," Kelly said

"It is a surprising improvement to see that you did not go down like when that Ursa hit you" Cyan added. I started to reach for my rifle to beat Cyan to a pulp but Kelly put a hand on my shoulder holding me back and sitting me down to see who was up next.

"Ruby and you're battle partner will be Weiss," Goodwitch announced.

Both of them got up to go get their gear. I was tired after the fight so I thought I could get some sleep but every time I would close my eyes Kelly would try to draw on my face making it impossible for me to take a nap. So, I decided to move down by team JNPR, I talk with them for a little but told them that I was going to try to sleep and they left me alone as I fell fast asleep.

 **~Dreamscape~**

What where am I looking around I was in a town or a small village the town itself was on fire.

"Chase!" turning around to see who was calling my name I stop when I saw who it was _"No not here! Anywhere but here."_ I saw a me but as kid and my mother.

"Mommy what's going on?" younger me ask her scared.

"Honey you need to run go to the spot me and your father showed you okay. You go there and you hide, don't come out until we come and get you, do you understand," my mother spoke with such seriousness that even the young me knew that something was wrong.

"Y-yes," he answered in a trembling voice.

"Good now you go me and your father will deal with thi-" but before she could continue there was an explosion.

 **~End dreamscape~**

I jolted up.

"Hey Chase you ok?" a worried Ruby asked me.

" **Yeah I'm fine"** I answered.

"You don't seem fine," she insisted.

" **I'm really fine it ok, Ruby"** she gives me a nod knowing that she understand but still look worried.

Looking up to the arena I see Kelly and Cyan fighting. Kelly look like she was having fun kicking Cyan ass. Cyan aura reach zero ending the match.

"Alright class that would be all for today class dismissed," Goodwitch ended the lesson with that.

With that we made our way out but before I could make it out the door someone grab my hood and pulled me back in. Turning around I saw Yang, Ruby's older sister.

"So, how do you know my little sister?" She demanded.

" **I help her fight Roman,"** I simply put not really wanting to deal with her at the moment. Yang did not look convinced but took it anyways.

"If you ever try to hurt my sister I will make sure that you will never see the light of day ever again do I make myself clear," giving her a nod she then just walk out the door. " _God, she scares me."_


	9. Repair Shop Troubles

" _Thought"_

" **notepad"**

Chapter Eight: Repair Shop Troubles

A few days have passed by and nothing really exciting happened. Our daily schedule consisted of waking up going to classes training and doing homework everyday. But with all the mindless training my rifle got damaged. I would use the school's repair station but there is only one guy that I trust to repair it, he goes by the name of R. He owns a totally "legal" weapon shop.

Stepping off the airship I put my hood up even though I have been clear by professor Ozpin. The police don't really like me making my way to Burned Ave which is just a old run down part of town. Walking down

the alleyway I stopped at a door that was way pass due on a new paint job and knocked on it four times.

"Password," someone from the other side called out. Writing the password down I slipped it in the little slot.

"Long time no see Chase, we all thought you were in jail," opening the door so I could walk through. "Hey boss guess who just walked in!"

Walking down the stairs I enter into a rooms that has displays that house guns to swords and daggers.

"Holy hell Chase your alive!" R stated with his hands in the air. "When I heard the cops got you we thought you were a gonner."

" **Well here I am"**

"Yes you are," he then picked up an machine gun pointing at me. "You don't work for the police now do you?"

" **You know for a fact that I would not sell you out but if you want you can search me"** R looked at me

then look at the guard he knew what to do. He searched me finding nothing of interest or that pointed me in with the police.

"Well then Chase what can I do for you?" R ask

" **I need you to repair my rifle"** I stated straightforwardly.

"What you came all the way out here for me to do that? Wait don't answer that," handing him my rifle. "You're free to browse my wares while I work on this."

He then proceeded to head to the back while I looked at weapons many of the weapons looked old but one caught my eye an old rusty machete picking it up it weight a good pound or two.

"You always had a good eye for weapons," R said as he reappeared.

" **Oh and what's the story behind this one?"** I asked curiously.

" **How much?"** I wrote interested in the weapon.

"We'll will put it on the house since you not in jail."

" **Thanks"**

He hands me the rifle which I put the on my back diagonally so the I could reach behind me and pull it out.

"Boss! We got a problem," shouted the door guard as he in running.

"What did you do?!" asked R worried.

"It the cartels they want to know if you have there money," he explained the situation.

"Well shi-" before he could finnish the door blows in and four men with assault rifle come in aiming at us.

"Well well well look at what we have here boys a rat without his head. So R do you have our money," sneered the one in front in a smart white tux.

"You see I've been not getting business lately so I have not had a lot of customers," R nervously explained.

"That's not very good now is it R," white tux said in a remorseful voice.

"I've been trying. If you just give us some more time," R desperately try to grasp at strings.

"You should have tried harder and our boss has grown weary of waiting and demands that you pay up, you see. It's nothing personal just business so I hope you don't hold it against us," he then looked at his guards.

"Hold them."

Two of the four are able to grabs us but we still try to break free. "I suggest you stop if you want to live but if you do wish to die we are then happy to oblige. Customer satisfaction is one of our top priorities that is after you pay us of course, " white tux warned. "Grab the money and let's go."

"Yes sir!" the last one says.

He start to ransack the place looking for money that could be hidden. He comes back after a few minutes gone by carrying a sack full of what I can obviously assumed is money.

"Let's go boys," the leader said but before he walked out he gave out one last order, "Kill them."

The guards nodded once but before they could open fire at us. I leaped over the counter to reached for the trench shotgun R keeped for troublesome customers. When I looked up it seemed like they had not moved or even taken notice that I was gone. I quickly brush it off and aimed towards one of the guards and fired. I killed one while I wounded the other one then the guy who had walked out earlier with white tux walked in again. He immediately grasp the situation and casually through a grenade before running out again.

Everyone scrambled for cover in a panic.

Once the dust cleared I looked over the counter and saw that the guy whom I injured beforehand laying on the floor dead. I pulled out the machete and charged the guy who had thrown the grenade and was walking back in probably to check that we died. I slash at him across his neck which killed him instantly but at the same time I felt pain rush through me from my lower back. I turned my head back to see the guy whom I thought was dead holding the knife which was inside of me.

He pulled the knife out and dodged the slash I swung at him. An ungodly amount of blood started to pour out from my wound and the airline from before was now gone. He was soon able to disarm me of the only weapon I had and proceeded to push me on the ground to continuously stab me. I really thought that I was a goner when I heard a pistol go off.

"Chase!" A distance voice call out.

The back dots which had been dancing across my vision swallowed me and I knew nothing more.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Vale hospital

" _God what the hell happened?"_ I was in a bed that I was for sure was not mine. Opening my eyes I could see that everything around my was white and the place smelled strongly of bleach. This can only mean that I was in a hospital room. Looking over to my right I saw a sleeping Kelly in a nearby chair. As I was leaning up I grunted in pain which woke Kelly up.

"Chase!" she then hugged me tightly which resulted in more pain. "Oh, crap I'm sorry I just so glad that you awake."

I gave her blank face that needed answers.

"You want to know what happened, MY GOD CHASE! You almost died again if it was not for me following you, you would be dead!" She then handed me my notepad so I could respond.

" **So you followed me…. You stalker"** I wrote the last part as a joke.

"What, no I'm not," she said rather defensively.

" **Or do you have a crush on me?"** I continued to mess around with her. I must say her flustered look was

quite cute.

Her face went pomegranate red. "Just so you know it's normal for someone else to be worried about their teammates life when they see them bleeding out," and with that she stormed off leaving me without anything to do, great


	10. The After Wave

" _Thought"_

" **Notepad"**

Chapter Nine: The After Wave

Once I was released from the hospital I made my way to the dorm rooms but before I could get to my dorm

room Goodwitch ambush- I mean found me.

"You young man report to professor Ozpin office immediately right now," she said. _"Just great"_

" **I was heading there now ma'am"** I tried to be polite so she could leave me alone.

"Oh don't you lie to me boy I know you were not!" She glared at me as if had been trying to steal cookies from her cookie jar.

" **Right on my way now"** I turned around and started to walk towards Ozpin office and she followed me. _" I don't know who to be scared of more Yang or her…...ya Yang win that fight for now"_

 **~Time skip~**

Ozpin office

" _God lets this works"_ I had lied in the official reports about why I went to Vale and what happened.

"Hmmm I see you were attacked by a gang which you killed two in self-defense then was then stabbed by the third one when Miss. Young showed up and apprehended the last one but he unfortunately died later due to injury. Am I correct?" Ozpin asked obviously doubting my report that I had submitted to the Vale police.

" **Yes sir"** I lied.

"Alright then with these event you will not partake in any training or fighting of any kind for the next few day as the doctor has told us it could cause stress on your wounds," he said and didn't press for more information about the event. _"Oh thank god that worked"_ Goodwitch did not looked please but before she could say anything.

"You may leave Mr. Clearwater," he dismissed me. Giving him a nod I left and make my way to the dorms.

When I open the door to my team's room I saw Cyan and Kelly on there bed, Cyan was reading some book, Kelly was writing maybe drowning in a notebook, and Razi was on the floor reading a comic book. Kelly look up at me then looked back down at her notebook.

When Razi notice me he practically jump up and few to me. "Chase! Kelly told us you where in the hospital are you ok? What happen?!"

" **I'm fine I was just stab, it's all right"**

"Our fearless leader got his ass handed to him again," Cyan said not even glancing up for were he was as if my presents was meaningless. _"One of these day I'm going to kick his ass"_ Kelly chuckled a little.

"He's fearless alright," she muttered shaking her head.

I made my way to my bed. Laying down on it, everyone went back to what they were doing as I feel asleep.

 **~Dreamscape~**

"Chase I know how to fight just let me fight!" looking around I see a younger me and a younger Weiss.

She starts to make her way to the battle field but I grab her wrist **"Weiss you know I can't let you do that!"**

Before she could even responded there was a barrage of gunfire. I saw the younger me and Weiss take cover.

 **~End dreamscape~**

I jolted up looking around it was still dark out and the sun was yet to come out. Looking at my teammates I could see that Razi was curled up like a ball asleep Cyan and Kelly layed in bed motionless if it was not for the fact that their chest slowly went up and down then one would believe that they were dead.

Shaking my head I get out of bed and make my way to the window quickly. As I soundlessly climbed out the window I felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head back to see the room as it was before, thinking that the medicine hadn't worn off yet I brushed it off and jumped on to the roof. Laying down I stare at the star filled night. " _Why would I dream about that? I mean that happen a few years ago why- no just no let's think about the now and not the past"_ I fell asleep looking at the starry landscape.

 **Next day**

 **Cafeteria**

After going threw the breakfast line we went and sat down by Ruby and her team.

"Chase! We heard what happen are you ok?"

" **Yes Ruby I'm fine"** I answered casually.

"So, um what happen we did not get the full story," Ruby asked with genuine concern.

" **Oh it was nothing much"** I continued with my casually farce so not to worry her.

"Sure getting stab is nothing much," Kelly said rolling her eye.

"Wait you got stab!" Ruby said alarmed.

"That funny it's usually Chase who is doing the stabbing in people's backs," Weiss said to which I just rolled my eyes at her.

" **Whatever you say Snow"** She looked at me angrily.

"Would you stop calling me that!" she yelled at then got up and walked away.

"What's going on between you two?" Asked Ruby.

" **Lets just say we have some history"**


	11. Forever Falls

Chapter Ten: Forever Falls

 **Beacon dorms roof tops**

I really hate having a team. Is it to much to ask for them to act their age and not be such a lazy jerk. Cyan had refused to go to afternoon practice saying that it was a waste of time and he had more important things to do. He then proceeded to reach under him bed and pulled out his backpack but instead of opening it and taking out his homework he just pushed it aside and reach under him bed again but this time he pulled out a plastic bag that was obviously from a nearby convenience store and it was overflowing with unhealthy snacks. Laying down on his bed he wiped out his scroll and started to browse about while eating his sugar flavored treats. Before I could beat his as* Kelly came, in the end we left him. _It not like it's my problem if he loses in— wait I'm their leader so I would be blamed, dammit._

The day done not end there, after I cool my head down a bit I decided to join the other at the dorm. The door of the dorm was partly open, I having spent the last few weeks living with a prankster knew it could be nothing but a trap. I kicked the door open and sure enough water cascaded to the floor. I was able to avoid the water but Razi comics books were not so lucky. Razi then started arguing with Kelly and Cyan was brought into the arguing somehow. I tried to calm them down but they just ignored me. After a minutes of fighting I left threw the window and climbed to the roof for peace. _I wonder if Ruby was having a hard time_

 _with her team as well._

"Chase what are you doing up there you need to sleep we've got a field trip tomorrow," shouted Kelly from the window. _"Yay a trip with the crazy 'Goodwitch'"_ Shaking my head then climbed down carefully entering the window.

Razi was curled up in a ball morning his loss. Cyan was already in bed and Kelly was getting into bed she quickly gave me a look then laid down fallowing her lead I head to my bed to get some sleep.

 **Forever Falls Forest**

"Yes students, the Forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect sample from the trees inside this forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." _"Jaune may be the only one who needs help"_ I thought while looking at the blond as he bumps into Cardin "-Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun!"

" **Alright guys let's get to work"** but before any one of my teammates could read it Kelly was pulling us of into the woods

"Here," Kelly stated heading to a tree.

" **Two of us need to keep watch while the other two get there jar of sap"** I wrote but both Kelly and Cyan were already gathering sap leaving only Razi to read the note and nod in agreement.

"Chase is right guys," Razi calls to the two.

"What?" both Kelly and Cyan ask at the same time, I just facepalm.

"Oh, right you both can do that while we do this," Kelly states. Resisting the urge to facepalm I just nod while grabbing my rifle and Razi takes out his claws.

~ROAR~

"What was that?" Razi asked while nervously glancing around.

" **Ursa sounds like it to the north of us"**

"So we're safe from it then?" he said looking for reassurance.

" **For the most part"** I answered not want to scare him unnecessarily but also not wanting him to lower his guard.

~GROWL~

" **Never mind looks like we got some friends here"** beowolves slowly make there way through the bushes at us, Kelly and Cyan quickly grabbed there weapon. **"You two worry about getting the sap we got these guys"** they nodded and continued to draw sap form the tree.

I make eye contact with Razi and sent him a few hand gestures, over the weeks I have taught them how to read different hand gestures to make things easier in combat. Razi only gave a nod as he knew what to do.

As I fired my first shot it seemed like everything moved sluggishly but I didn't have time to think about it. I put three rounds into the first wolf killing it as Razi charge at the second one. The wolf was able to avoid Razi first attack but Razi quickly counter and slicing the wolf. Aiming at the third wolf I fired my last two bullets the first one grazed it front leg the second one hit it in the chest wounding it looking at Razi while I was reloading he cut the head off the wolf before charging the next one an arrow passed me hitting the wounded wolf in the head killing it. Turning around I saw Kelly with her bow out and Cyan was charging in with his sword quickly cutting one wolf in half.

Kelly ran next to me, "we got the sap."

I nodded aiming my gun back up as she pulls an arrow and notching it we look at each other before firing our weapons Kelly hits her mark, killing another wolf. My first two bullet just wounded another one as my third pierced it heart. Razi and Cyan were working together to fight one of the wolves Cyan was blocking taking most of the attacks while Razi used his small size and flanked the wolf to deliver the death blow.

"Guys we got what we came for shouldn't we be heading back now?" Cyan asked.

" **He's right all right everyone let's get out of here"**

We all ran until we lost the beowolves. Once we were out of woods and at the rendezvous point we turned in the red sap.

 **~Time skip~**

We were heading back to the academy when Ruby came up to us, "so did anything interesting happy?"

We all just looked at each other. **"You can say that."**


	12. Events in Vale

_"Thoughts"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **Scroll messages**_

Chapter Eleven: Events In Vale

Vale

"So why are we in Vale this early," Razi ask still half asleep.

"To spend time together and get to know each other," Kelly explained, "besides we never once went out together as a team because someone is sleeping in a hospital bed and someone else is too lazy to go out."

"You mean to say that you woke me up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning to spend time with a pint-sized kid and hospital patient," Cyan complained. Both Razi and I sent him a murderous glare.

"We can start by having breakfast together," Kelly said while ignoring us.

"And we tell each other stories about our past,"Razi continued excitedly.

 **"I actually know a place where they serve well"** I told them matter-of-factly.

We entered Venny's and ordered an arrangement of items from the menu.

"So who want to share first," Kelly clasped her hands together.

Razi raised his hand as if he was is class playing along with Kelly. "Pick me, me."

Kelly then handed him a spoon to use a microphone. "Before I came here I lived in a small village in a desert. My parents had died when I was baby so I don't remember them but luckily Akilah had taken in with his group. He taught me how to fight and was like a Dad to me. He was the leader of Eternal Sunset which were a famous group of bandits. Akilah wanted me to go to a proper school so I came here."

"That's disappointing I thought your story would be longed," Cyan committed and it took Razi a few seconds to get that he was implying that it was short. Razi sent the spoon he had been using as a microphone flying to Cyan to which he just lazily tilted his head the other way. The spoon that had unfortunately missed Cyan hit the person seated behind him.

The dinner that was once filled with lively conversion was now dead silent. One thing lead to another and we promised to pay the guy's meal. When things cooled down Kelly noticed that Cyan was missing and she ran out to go look for him. Which left only Razi and me to pay the bill. Razi still feeling guilty payed for most of it. He then ran off saying he had something important to do.

Time skip

When I was done eating a faunus came around the corner with alvin and his partner chasing him turning back around team RWBY came around Weiss running into a girl and tripped _. "Man, I wish I had record that."_

"Um Weiss" Yang said while pointing to the girl Weiss ran over she, then jolted back.

"Salutation," the girl stated I walk over to them Blake and ruby noticed me

"Hey Chase," Ruby said happily Blake gave me a nod yang and Weiss looked at me, Yang gave a hidden glare and Weiss did not try to hired her glare she then turned back to the girl on the ground

 **"You need help up miss?"**

She look at me, "salutation"

 _"Um Is she ok?"_ Yang beat me before I could ask, "um hello are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking," she replied still on the ground.

 **"Are you going to get up or do you need help?"**

"Yes"

 _"Wait what?"_ She then jumped up everyone step back, "my name's Penny nice to meet you."

"Hi Penny I am Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Like are you sure you didn't hit your head? Oh, I am Yang."

 **"Chase"**

She looked at me then back to the others, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You already said that" Weiss stated.

"So I did," Penny said.

"Well sorry for running into you" said Weiss before leaving with the others.

"Take care friend" shaking my head I give her a wave then start making my way to a nearby bookstore.

"She was weird," I hear yang say.

"Now where did that faunus riff raff run off to?" Weiss clearly had not forgotten what her objective was.

The next thing I now Penny is in front of us. _"Oh god she can teleport"_

"What did you call me?" Penny asked and Weiss immediately points at Yang.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you hear me," Yang says.

"No not you," she then walk in front of Ruby, "you."

"Me?" she asked nervously.

"I-I don't know I- what I- um I-" she franticly started to think of anything she said that might have offended the girl.

"You called me friend am I really your friend?"

"Um," Ruby looked at her team and me. Her team were shaking their head no. "Yeah sure why not?" Her team just fell down in defeat after that.

"Ah ha sensational," she shouted. "We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys." She gave me a quick glance then looked back at Ruby.

"Oh is that what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss. _"Rude ruby"_

"No she seem far more coordinated," Weiss said back _. "Ok I take it back that rude."_

"So what are you doing in vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament,"

"Wait... You're here to fight in the tournament,"

"I am combat ready," she said giving a salute.

"Forgive me but you don't look the part,"

"Says the girl who wearing a dress," Blake stated _. "Wait Blake say more than her name who knew"_

"It's a combat skirt," she said proudly while Ruby came over giving her a high five. _"Well it's nice to see them getting along."_

"Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion,"

 **"That rude Weiss"** she gave me glare before turning back to Penny.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy faunus from the boat," _"It's a ship…."_

"Why do you keep saying that," Blake interjected, Weiss just looked at her, "stop calling him a rapscallion stop calling him degenerated he's a person."

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost," Weiss sarcastically said.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what!" Weiss shouted back. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat," Blake growled walking off.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I am teammate like that?" Weiss stormed after her.

 **"Oh god here it goes"**

"Where what goes?" Ruby and Yang ask me at the same time.

 **"When she starts you can't stop her** " they look at me I just point to Weiss as she walk over to Blake as they start arguing again.

"You seem to know a lot so, how should we stop her?" Yang asked.

 **"When she used to yell at me I just let her yell at me until she gave up but Blake will most likely yell back so this might be a while"**

"When she used to yell at you? Hmm how much do you know Weiss?" Yang asked with a grin before I could respond I got a message from Razi on my scroll.

 _ **(Razi) hey can you meet me at comic from beyond on 12th street?**_

 _ **(Chase) ya be there soon.**_

 **"Well I need to go have fun"** I start making my way to Twelfth Street when I reach the store I see Razi out front.

"Chase! I need your help there this new comic out but I don't have the money to buy it so can you?"

 **"You want me to buy you a comic?"**

"Yes," he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Hmm witch one?" he then lead me to a shelf of comic picking up one "'The Desert Hero's' it's about this group of hero's living in the desert saving people and this is the new volume."

I handed him the money to buy the comic as he getting it Kelly messaged me.

 _ **(Kelly) me and cyan are at the docks waiting where are you?**_

 _ **(Chase) with Razi at the comic store on our way back soon.**_

 _ **(Kelly) okay :P**_


	13. The Search

_"Thought"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter Twelve: The Search

 _"Oh my god please for the love of god stop!"_ I hate when I'm right, of course Weiss and Blake would still be fighting, I knew that would happen but it's midnight.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang!" shouted an angry Weiss. I heard Razi move a bit, looking up, he was agerly looking at the wall the separated our room from team RWBY's room.

"It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves and murders," with each word the volume of her voice grew until she was shouting.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

I then hear a door open with Ruby shouting. "Wait Blake come back _!""Oh god now what. Wait no to tired sleep now find out later"_

~Time skip next day~

Bang, bang _"oh my god why"_ I tried to block out the knocking but I was hit in the face by a pillow.

"Chase find out who that is," a very tired Cyan stated then added, "and give my pillow back _.""Yeah, um no."_ The banging continued, I was then hit in the face again this time from Kelly's direction. "Fine, fine I will find out who it is." Getting up I grab my note pad and head to the door, upon opening it I see Ruby and behind her was Yang and an angry looking Weiss.

"Hey Chase, can you guys help us with something?" Ruby asked.

 **"Let me guess, you want our help to find Blake who accidentally told you she was a faunus?"**

"Ho-how did you know?"

I look at Weiss, **"there arguing keep me and Razi up for a while"**

"Oh sorry about that."

Suddenly Kelly pop out of nowhere, "sure Ruby we'll help." _"I swear everyone can teleport."_

"Thanks" she said happily before heading off.

Picking up the pillows Cyan and Kelly threw at me, I cuck one at Cyan upon impact I hear a "thank you" then tossing the other back to Kelly, she nods at me before heading to get dressed.

"Why does Razi get to sleep in?" a tired Cyan asked.

 **"Leave him alone Cyan"** he then proceeds to give me the fuck no stare then grabs Razi mattress and flips it throwing him off the bed.

"WH-WHAT!" Razi shouts in surprise then tackle the now laughing Cyan to the ground. _"Just another normal day… who am I kidding"_ Pulling Razi off of Cyan was easy enough but he struggled to get away so I held him in place. When we were all ready we head off to the dock that take us off to Vale.

~Time skip~

"Alright we'll get downtown. Cyan and Kelly, you get shopping district. Chase, you and Razi will get south side" Ruby said telling up the plan.

 **"There's a club near south side that I might be able to get information from"** Yang look at me weird but looked back at Ruby when she started to speak.

"Ok you do that if you find Blake call us and we'll head there asap alright guys let go find Blake!" she shout and Cyan gave her a slight salute as Kelly dragged him off. Ruby and her teammate head out.

 **"Come on Razi let go say to an old friend of mine"**

"Sure!"

Making are way down to south side was not hard but with the recance robbery the police are out looking everywhere for the people behind it when we reach the club like always the line backup with people that not going to get in walking up to the door to enter the door man stops us.

"Hey you can't skip the line get in the back"

 **"Chase"**

He was slightly taken back at what he then looked at the clipboard. "Wait are you the Chase?" I gave him a glare, "right, right go on in."

It's been a while since I was last here heading to the bar **. "Hey Joiner I need some info"**

"Wait chase it been a while how are things?"

 **"This is not a social chat I need some info"**

"ya ya what do you need?'

 **"Has any of you sources seen a black haired cat faunus in the last day or so?"**

"No nothing on that why."

 **"Are you sure it would be bad if you were lying to me I might do more damage than that chick that came in here a few months day"**

"It true it true."

 **"Alright then see yeah later Joiner"**

"Hay wait R wanted to talk to you about something he would not tell me what though,"

 **"Thanks"**

 _ **(Group chat Ruby) guy I found her she at the docks! She fighting torchwood! Get here fast**_

 _ **(Group chat Yang) right me and Weiss are coming!**_

 _ **(Group chat Kelly) enroute but we won't be there soon chase and Razi are the closest**_

 _ **(Group chat Razi) were about a block away**_

Racing down the street I give Razi a signal to keep heading on foot as I start climbing the buildings when I get to the top I make my way to the docks to see Ruby and Penny on the roof Ruby is then hit by a romans weapon knocking her back jumping on the roof next to her.

"Oh look it the hero," he mocked us.

Grabbing my rifle I start shooting at roman as he uses his cane to block them as I reload I see penny walking to the edge of the building.

"Don't worry Ruby I'm combat ready," Penny reassured her.

I continue to open fire at Roman. I see Razi helping Blake and the monkey boy fight some goons. Penny's backpack opens and knives come out as she jumped off the building hitting some goons the White Fang members charge her but she makes quick work of them.

 **"Ruby, we need to give her sniper support"**

"Right," Ruby grabbed her blade turning it into her sniper.

As we both start shooting the White Fang. Three airships flying overhead start shooting at Penny as she launches back moving her knives into a circle as a green light appears " look she using solar beam!" she then fires the laser that cuts the airships in half. Penny shoots her knives at the airship hovering then walking back wards she pulls the ship. "Whoa how is she doing that?" She then brought the ship down _"note to self to not make Penny mad"_ the last two airship fly away as the police arrive.

~Time skip~

We were all sitting around when Yang and Weiss appeared.

"Look Weiss it not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't wear a bow she has kitty ears they're actually kind of cute." Ruby tried to explain.

She just walk pasted Ruby. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang back when it was with-" Blake was interrupted by Weiss.

"Stop do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours that means I've had twelve hours to think about this and in that twelve hours I've decided" _**(legit here, rwby episode 16 Black and White the timeline of how long they been searching is fucked up so screw it magic)**_ "I don't care I mean I had to work with Chase when he was a mercenary, so I don't care,"

They all look at me **, "gun for hire…"**

"Same thing," Weiss huffed.

"You don't care?" Blake question her.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss answered.

"No I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss cut her off before she could finish, "upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it all I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and not some someone else."

"Of course," Blake smiled.

"Yeah team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"Does that mean we can go back and sleep?" Cyan asked.

 **"Yes, Cyan you can go"**

 **"See you guys later"** I waved to them as we headed back to school.

 _ **hey guys we did it volume one done i have one or mayb e two chapter after this one before i start working on volume two. also check out my bio for what projects i am working opne plus thing to come. and like all ways have a nice day.**_


	14. Puzzle Pieces

**Written by Demon king zero (co-author)**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Notepad"**

" _ **Scroll messages**_ "

Chapter Thirteen: Puzzle Pieces

As I approached the warehouse that R had messaged me to meet him at I noticed that the place was deserted. There was not even random works wandering around to keep shady people out. R obviously had something serious to say for him to go this far to be sure that our meeting today would be private.

I knock twice then once and twice again. The door open by the same guy R had open the back door at his shop. Without a word he shut and locked the door behind me. He led me through the maze of disregarded crates and malfunctioning machinery left to decay. Stopping at a crate he pushes it out of the way to reveal a staircase leading down to a basement. I continued on my own as he had left me and sealed the entrance.

At the bottom I could see R sitting on a chair with a serious look on his face. I approach him with the same caution someone would use when confronted with a napping lion. I sat down on the chair across from him, even with the table in between us I could still feel the waves of uneasiness radiate off of him.

"Chase, please allow me to apologize beforehand for what I'm going to say," R said as he looked at me and I nodded. "Remember the guys that wrecked my shop?"

 **"What about them?"** Could they have been from I bigger group then I originally thought.

"Have you ever heard of Void Brotherhood," he asked another pointless question.

 **"They were a organization that studied the grimm's body to find out what they were made of and make better countermeasures against them. But due to a accident that happened at their lap the organization shutdown and little to no information was able to be recovered."** I answered, wondering what the men at his shop had to due with an organization that has been gone for a couple of years. **"At least, that is what is officially documented."**

"There was an accident but the information was not lost in it but stolen. Void Brotherhood, even after its loss continues to exist today. Not only as a research lap like before but a loan sharks as well," he grumbled out the last part.

 **"You borrowed from them"** this much was obvious but I can't see how they could be a problem.

"Yeah, I thought that I could get them to let me pay later but thing didn't work out," he sighed in defeat and I waited for him to continue. "After the attack at the shop me and my guys were on the run but once we thought we out ran them we were attacked again." He paused probably debating whether or not to tell me the rest which was the important information.

"They weren't human," he finally said.

 **"What?"** I asked when what he said sunk in.

"They looked like humans at first but then they morphed into humanoid looking grimms," he whispered softly.

"They are doing more then just studying grimm."

 **"If what your saying is true then why bother to tell me"** I gazed at him with eyes filled with suspicion.

"I was worried about you," he smiled.

 **"Are you stupid?"** I asked him. **"You are being chased by an organization that has human grimm things and you came to tell me about it because you were worried, do you want to die!"**

R just laughed. Seriously that's wrong with him worrying about someone else when he is being targeted. It makes me really want to stab him when he treats me like a ignorant kid.

 **~The other members of team CRCK~**

"Where do you think Chase is," Razi asked to no one in particular.

"He probably got lost on the here after suffering from so many head injuries," Cyan answered anyways.

"Then we need to go look for him," Razi sprang up from his pile of pizza boxes that he had stuffed down his mouth.

"Stop teasing him Cyan," Kelly scolded him. "Razi, he is just running a bit late it's nothing to worry about."

Razi reassured by Kelly sat back down and resumed eating his pizza while the were baffled at the ridiculous amount he ate but showed no sign of growing horizontally or vertically.

"You know," Cyan said while placing one hand over her and the other on her cheek, tilting her head upward to him. He leaned in to her ear and whisper, "I love...teasing you the most."

Kelly face went flamingo pink, "you jerk!"

She pushed him away as he laughed and Razi stared at the two in confusion.


	15. A Great Start

_"Thought"_

 **"Notepad**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter Fourteen: A Great Start

 **Razi pov**

It was a few days before the next semester start Kelly, Cyan and me were in the cafeteria sitting with team RWBY and team JNPR eating the world's greatest food, pizza! Not only that but I was in a pizza eating contest to see who like pizza better me or Jaune. So, far I was winning with 15 slices done, Jaune only had 6 eaten so far.

"Come on, Jaune, you can do better than that," shouted Nora.

"Woohoo! Go Razi," Kelly shouted.

"Hhmm, I'm surprise he hasn't gotten full yet" Cyan comment while both Ruby and Yang were cheering us on while Weiss look at us in disgust, and Blake paid us no mind.

Jaune was able to get a few more down before, "that it I can't eat anymore."

"0oh come on, Jaune, you can do it" Nora encouraged him to continue.

"No, no more," he said laying his head down on the table.

"And the winner is Razi!" Shouted Yang a little too loudly.

"Yay!" I cheered as I thrusted my hand up, "I win, I win!" I looked around noticing our leader not there. "Hey guys where Chase?"

Cyan shrugged while Kelly said, "not really sure he been acting a little weird for the past few days"

"You mean weirder," Cyan added.

"I last saw him in the library," Blake said without even looking up from her notebook.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked her and slid next to her to peek over her shoulder.

She hesitated a little before saying, "just going over note from last semester."

"Boring," Yang leaned over as a grape that was tossed to her by Nora. It landed in her mouth and they repeated it again, giveing Nora a thumb up before Ruby had hauled a big book on the table labeled vytall festival by Weiss Schnee marked out, and with 'best day ever activities' in big red letters scribbled across it.

 _"Oohh, what this?"_

"Sister, friends! Weiss,"

"Hey!" Weiss called out which got a chuckle out of Cyan and me.

"Four hours and seven minutes ago I had a dream,-"

"This oughtta be good," Yang stated, catching another grape.

"-a dream that one day the four of us would come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had-" _"sound fun, I like it!_ ""-ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked her.

"I am not a crook!"Ruby said in her defiance.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" she answer.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang," Yang smiled looking for the other approval, "eh, am I right."

"Booooo!" Nora tossed a tomato at her.

"Look guys, its been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great, but classes start up in two days which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of events for us today." Ruby explained.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared for what you have in store," Yang then tossed something back at team JNRP. "I don't know, I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not I think however we spend this day we should do it as a team. "I got it" "I for wonder" a pie went flying right into Weiss face both me and Kelly started laughing while Cyan tried to hide it and failed.

 **Chase pov**

I was walking with Sun and Neptune to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else. I manly block out what they were saying but when you see Jaune get launched at a window you start to pay more attention, upon entering the cafeteria. "FOOD FIGHT!" _"What in god's name is going on, like what and why!?"_ everyone started to run out.

"Hahahahaha, I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." Nora laughed as she stood on a mountain of tables.

I saw Ruby hit a table launching plate up grabbing a milk carton, "justice will be swift! Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!"

Looking over at my team Cyan looked a little shocked that this was happening, Razi looked like he was ready to start bouncing off the wall, and Kelly look a little unsure about what was going to go down.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss jump up behind Ruby "Yaaa" they shouted "off with their heads" they then started launching watermelons at team JNRP with my team caught in the middle.

Running up to my team Razi shouted to me,"Chase."

Giving them hand signals saying Cyan Kelly go right Razi with me they gave me nods as we rushed grabbing whatever we could for a weapon dodging melons kicking a few back at them this went on for a few minute while a few dramatic scenes went on with team RWBY with Weiss's "death". Somehow in the process Yang got launched in the air and went through the roof and next thing we know Ruby is going fast as crap spinning like a bullet, launching table and soda at Jaune's team to the back wall. Leaving only their silhouettes in the colorful mess on the wall.

Miss Goodwitch than came in growling and using her semblance she put all the table and plates back to their spot before this little battle happen. _"What a great start for the new semester."_ Looking back at my team who were laughing and high five-ing each other, then I looked at professor Ozpin who gave me a nod in acknowledgment and took a sip his coffee before walking off.

 _ **Hey guy sorry for haveing this one late but both me and demon had work to do so for the time being i am stop working on getting chapters our every week or going to try to anyway chapter depending how much homework i get will try to come out every two weeks maybe three and if the world is in a nuclear fallout a month but i will try to get them out but with both me and demon having work for school to do it a little hard to get thing done so other than that have a lovely day**_


	16. Weirdness in the Library

**right sorry for being late and short chapter more at the end**

 _"Thought"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter Fifteen: Odd Things Happening in Normal Places

Cyan pov

"Alright! Yang Xiao Long prepare you kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared.

"Bring it on!" Yang yelled back.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby shouted joyfully.

"You fiend!" Yang retorted with venom.

"And since Atlas is part of mantle my repair time is only lasts one turn."

"Ugg, this is the library not a game room!" I groaned in defeat.

"Pretty sneaky sis but you've just activated my trap card, giant nevermore, if I roll a seven or higher fetal feather will slice your fleet in two," the boyishness blonde informed her red-caped sister.

"But if you roll a six or lower the nevermore will turn on your own forces."

"That's just a chance,"

"Ok that's it," I said in frustration while getting up which finaly caused the others to notice my exsiten, Yang, Ruby, Razi and Kelly looked at me.

"Huuh?" the sister asked confused as to why I was leaving.

"What are you going?" Razi, the stupid airhead, asked.

"Did you know that library's were meant to be used as a place for studying in quite and not playing bored-games because some people can't read with you playing this game in library!" I told them in exasperation.

Out of nowhere someone started to shush me, glareing at the person who shushed me I grabbing my things and head over to another part of the library's to were I would read in ear shattering silence. In my hunt I found Chase flipping though a book, this was great I could go annoy him now for leaving us at the entertains and going off on his own.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" I said with a grin, Chase looked up at me before going back to his book, "oh not going to say hi, how rude."

He then lifted up a piece of paper that looked old, **"Hi"**

"Whatcha reading?" I asked while getting ready a long string of pointless questions to annoy him with.

 **"Research"** he simply wrote.

"For what class?" he did not respond.

"You know it's rude not to respond," swooping in I grab the book he was reading. Reading the title of the book, "Grimm autonomy, why would you be reading this?"

 **"Cyan, this does not concern you"**

"Now saying that has now made me more curiosity" he looked at me and in a flash he had the book sitting down like nothing ever happen. "What the hell was that?!"

Chase pov

I charge Cyan as he seemed to concentrated on a the book and wrench it out of his hands with no resistance like he did not even register what happened than sat back down at the table and read on.

"What the hell was that?" he said looking at me than back at him hands.

I looked at him weird, **"What do you mean?"**

"How did you do that?!" he looked at me with a calculating stare.

 **"Do what?** " I asked him again quit bewildered by what he as asking.

"One second you were in front of me the next you had the book sitting down like nothing happen!" Cyan explained.

 **"You ok, did you hit your head you need to go to the nurse?"**

"What, no! I know what I saw," but before I could ask more he walk off _"weird"_

 **right so both me and demon have different schedules so chapter might be slow from when i get down with them to when demons done so because of that i have decided to have a chapter once a month when schools on but with this a chapter will be of two or three episode's in that vol and who can wait for vol 4 :D commander legitglenn signing off**


	17. why can't they listen

**Updated 11/21/16**

 _"Thought"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter Sixteen: Why Can't They Listen?

A few days have gone by since the visit to the library which has caused Cyan to avoid me to the point were when he make eye contact he give me weird looks and leaves but I had no complaints and it was a relief to have the cynical sword wielder. Other than that things have been normal well normal for Beacon Academy.

"Guys, guys, guys guess what!" Razi shouted as he ran towards to us.

"Yes, Razi?" Kelly asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"No guess," he said.

"We don't have time for mindless guessing game. You're going to make us late for class," Cyan stated a little too hostilely.

"Ug, fine I heard that team RWBY is going to try to track down the White Fang in Vale tonight," he said.

"And we care why?" Cyan asked in a monotone voice which got him hit in the head by Kelly.

"I was wounding if we could help them?" he suggested in a cheerful tone.

"It not our problem so why should we help them," Cyan put bluntly.

"Because they're our friends," Kelly said in a no-duh voice.

 **"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with** **Cyan** **on this.** **They** **can handle themselves,"**

"Well we can talk about this later were going to be late for class" Cyan said running off to Ports class. We all chased after him, when we got to the room we took our seats and got our notes out.

~Time Skip~

When class was over we headed over to our rooms when we got to them me and Cyan got to work on homework while Kelly look around room in search of an object.

"Darn, I must have forgotten it in the classroom," she huffed in frustration.

"What did you forget?" Cyan asked in an apathetic tone.

"My scroll," she groaned as if the flames of hell had personally risen from Hell to consumer her.

"I'll help you look for it!" Razi said jumping up in an overly enthusiastic manner. They both headed out leaving Cyan and me alone to continue to do our homework.

"Chase there is something I want to ask of you," Cyan spoke as soon as the footsteps of the other two had evaporated into silence. I drummed my fingers against my notes to signal that I was lessening, "I'll put this bluntly to avoid confusion. I want you to give me leadership over the team. "

Turning around I eyes met his cold and metallic gray ones that held no hint of a joke. This was quite a surprise that Cyan would even suggest an idea that involved him having to use a considerable amount of effort considering the many times that I had to bribe him to join the team activities I plan ever so often that he personally asked to take on the reasonability of a leader was abnormal.

After some thought I decided to write down the question that bothered me most about what he had side, **"Who are you and what have you done with** **Cyan** **?"**

Frowning at my very intelligent and thought out answer Cyan sighed, "Chase-"

Before Cyan could explain his reasoning his scroll rang interrupting him. "It's Kelly," he muttered to me as he picked up. "Hey Kelly were-" He was again interrupted by Kelly yelling at him.

I could not hear what she said but the look on Cyan face told me everything.

 **"Rescue mission?"** I asked as he hung up the phone.

"Rescue mission is an understatement," he said as he prepared to leave.

 **"** **Why** **?"** I ask confused by his answer. It was obvious that the duo were going to help out team RWBY but I didn't stop them because the six would be working together and there is nothing seriously life-threating to worry about that is in the city.

"I quote what she said, sorry can't talk running away from a giant death robot," I give him a shocked look before getting up to make our way to them on our way to the docks. On the way out of the school we passed Ozpin, he looked at us before leaving.

~Time skip~

We order the pilot to fly over the freeway where we saw a giant robot attacking Sun. Cyan jumped out while I told the pilot to keep her still while I started to shoot. I was able to land a few shots on the robot but the bullets just bounced off. Whoever was in it seemed to notice us and chucking a light-pole at us the pilot was able to dodge the pole it. They started to shot a laser at us, hitting one of the engine. I saw Weiss knock the robot off the highway before we went down and blackness took over...


	18. The Aftermath

**Updated 11/21/16**

 _"Thought"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter seventeen: The Aftermath

 **~Dreamscape~**

 _"What? Where am I? The last thing I remembered I was shooting a robot"_ Images suddenly hit me _"The plane got hit and we went down"_ I started looking around before it hit me I was in a ballroom but not any ball room The Schnee Family ballroom _"how-"_ The main door to the room open up and entered a thirteen year old Weiss. Fallowing behind her was her father behind him was a twelve year old me.

 **~Beacon~**

 **Kelly's POV**

 _"One week. It's been one week"_ I did not realize what had happened, Razi and me had been helping team RWBY by searching for information at some police station. Then Blake and Sun had found there meeting but in the process they were found out and in result a robot chased them. I called Cyan for back up and a few minutes later a small aircraft showed up he jumped out and helped us fight. Weiss was able to knock the thing off the highway and I heard one crash then another one. Cyan ran past me screaming Chase's name. I was hit with dread that our leader- no, our friend might be dead because of me. I grabbed Razi and ran to the other crash site I found Cyan pulling out Chase from the plane, he seemed to be barely alive…

 **~Dreamscape~**

"How is this BOY! Going to help me!" Weiss shouted.

"This boy has been hired to help you with your combat training and protect you," Weiss gave another huff. "I know how to fight and protect myself."

I saw my younger self grin a little. _"I remember this it was we I first got hired to help Weiss"_

"Well, then let's test that then" Weiss father said. "Chase," he said looking at my younger me I gave a nod before pulling out my rifle.

"I can't beliv-" but before she could finish I attack her knocking her to the ground. "How dare you," she screamed and the younger me gave her a grin.

 **~Beacon~**

 **Cyan's POV**

That idiot, why did he stay in the plane if he doesn't die I'm going to kill him….. Oh who am I kidding the team is in disarray. Razi won't leave the room even though the shock of what happen Ruby and Weiss is trying to help him. Kelly won't leave his side.

I had hidden myself in the library after being called into Ozpin to ask about Chase's condition and that our team was going to get a few days off.

 **~Dreamscape~**

The room seems to dissolve before me before coming back looking back to the younger me, only Weiss and me are in the room. I fired a few rounds before doing a bayonet charge. Weiss got in a defensive stance I then slide knocking her off balance. Raising the muzzle of my rifle up to her face indicating that she lost the fight.

 **~Beacon~**

 **Razi's POV**

It's all our fault, if we hadn't went gone to help Ruby he wouldn't be in the hospital. It's our fault...why did this have to happen, why?

"Razi let us in please!" Ruby shout outside the door.

"For the last time no go away!" I shouted to her.

 **Ruby's POV**

"For the last time no go away!" Razi scream from the other side of the door.

"Uge, this is getting frustrating," Weiss said.

"I know but Cyan said we might be able to help him," worry laced in my voice.

"Ruby, we can't help him not until Chase wakes up" she said with a stern face

"I know but we have to at least try," I try again to get her to see it my way. "Fine but if this takes longer than an hour I going back to our room."

 **~Dreamscape~**

The room dissolved again but instead of returning back to the ballroom I was outside the sky was black and the smell of burnt wood was in the air _"no I know this place."_

Looking around the building along the street was either on fire or had stop burning a few hours ago _"no please no"_ I was staring at a house...My house, walking up to the front door slowly opening the door to only for it to break as I was walking in.

I was surrounded with darkness when I heard. "Why, hello there child," spinning around I saw a man standing there. "It's been a while Chase." _"How"_

"You know Chase I have been wondering something," I did not respawn or make a notice responses. "Ha, right I forgot you can't talk or was it you don't talk" _"stop it"_ I frowned.

He only gave me a grin, "well, Chase I have been wondering how is that are you still alive. That my boy is a question that boggles even my brilliant mind." The world burst into flames, "but that means nothing, now that the time is soon upon us" he said with a grin before stabbing me in the gut then blackness took over.

 **Have any questions ask them!**


	19. Recovery

**Updated 12/31/2016**

Chapter Eighteen: Recovery

 _"Thought"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter Eighteen: Recovery

Chase POV

The moment that I opened my eyes I immediately became aware of just how weak my body felt. Looking around I came to the realization that I was in the hospital which, coincidentally I happened to be in the same room as before which meant that she would be here as well.

I wonder how badly I was wounded. I ought to have been grateful to still be alive after all trying to save the pilot and stay alive was quite hard in a falling plane.

"So, the great and almighty Chase lives," a mischievous rang out, her face of an innocent angel was as contradictable to that voice of hers as cats are to dogs. I gave her a nonchalant shrug. She walked up to me and slapped me on the back of the head, "You idiotic boy! You scared me half to death."

I gently rubbed the place where she had hit me on my head. Kelly who had been sleeping soundly began to stir, her eyes sluggishly opened and as soon as they cleared I was tackled by her, "Chase! You're awake you scared us"

She had to pry Kelly away from me so she wouldn't suffocate me. "Careful miss you don't want to be the death of him now do you," she flicked her tail in an annoyed manner. "Why don't you go and inform Chase's friends that he has awaken."

"Isn't that your job Miss…," Kelly said offhandedly.

"Jill," she offered stiffly.

"Whatever," Kelly shoed Jill away as she passed me one of my notepads and pens.

When Jill reached to door she turned to me before saying. "Oh, Chase before you ask, you have been in for three weeks and will need to stay a few more days before getting released" I gave out a sigh and nodded

 **~Time skip~**

What Jill said was true I stayed in the hospital wing for the next couple of days. When everyone else heard that I was awake they came to see me. I had Cyan convince Kelly to go to the dorm to rest in her bed. When Cyan came back he had Razi with him. The instance that Raiz saw me he started to say sorry over and over again. When we got him to calm down I told him it was not his fault.

The door open and Professor Ozpin walk in. "Ah, I see that you're doing well Mr. Clearwater," he said sipping his coffee.

 **"Hello professor"** I wrote.

"I came to inform you that this is a school and you still have homework to do," he sipped more coffee and Goodwitch walked in with a box.

"You have until next Monday to get all of this done," she placed down a box of papers with a smirk then both her and Ozpin left.

"We'll help you Chase, right Cyan," Razi said opening the box pulling out the first book "History of Remnant" _"oh boy."_

 **Unknown pov**

 **Unknown Location**

"Are you sure it him sir?"

"Yes, I'm certain it's him. He wears the coat of arms of a crowned bird flying above a blank banner."

"Would like us to elema-"

"NO! You will not touch him, I need him alive."

"Very well sir."


	20. The dance

**this chapter has not been edited a updated verson will be out soon**

Chapter nineteen: The Dance

" _Thought"_

" **Notepad"**

" _ **Scroll message"**_

 **Chase's pov**

" _Man it feels good to be back on my feet"_ I continued to stretch "now chase remember not to over do it no combat training for a few more days" the nurse advise me. I just waved her off walking out _" now let's see where everyone is"_ my stomach growled _"ok first thing first getting some real food"_ making my way to the cafeteria upon entering I spotted team rwby, jnrp along with my team making my way over to them ruby and kelly spotted me first "Chase!" both of them shouted other people in the room looked at them before going back to what they were doing **"hey guys"** i wrote as i sat down "so how are you feeling chase?" yang asked me **"ok"** she moved her hands ask for more in response i give her a weird look "uge so you ok with almost die" **"it's not like the first time i have almost died"** she only growled **"so what have i missed?"** "og nothing much the only thing important was the announcement of the dance" kelly said **"what dance?"** "oh we're having a dance for the festival so all the transfor students can be our friends!" nora shouted I looked over to everyone else to clarify "we're having a dance to make the transfer student feel at home" _"oh that makes some sense"_ **"ok then"** "guess what chase!" looking at ruby she continued to stare at me "well guess" **" um what"** "we get to decorate for the dance" yang moved by ruby stating "And i get to be in charge of the door and if you don't come I get to come get you" me and cyan shivered when she said that **"well good for you** " "yep so I better see you there chase" **"ok"**

Before I knew it weeks became days to the upcoming dance. The following days that happen leading up to the dance had been interesting A lot of the female transfer students the second they saw razi they swarmed him saying he was cute "chase!" kelly shouted looking up from the book I was reading **"yes?"** "you coming with us into vale to get suits and my dress?" **"might as well"** we all made our way to the bulkhead

~ **Time skip~**

" _This is the longest amount of time I have ever spent shopping in all of time"_ me ,razi and cyan all got suits in an hour we been sitting waiting for kelly to choose for four hours "i'll take this one" "very well miss that's one hundred twenty five lien" we heard the cash register open and close then kelly walked out "right guys now we can head back!" she and razi walk down the street with me and cyan behind "kelly's more of a leader then you have you noticed it" cyan ask with a smirk I just shrugged

 **~Time skip~**

The dance was upon us "you guys ready for this?" kelly asked "I don't know" razi answer "ha you'll have your own party with all the girls following you around" cyan muttered shaking my head at him **"right well it starts soon want to head on out?"** "right" from kelly with ok froms cyan and razi

When we arrived yang was sitting out front "hey guys you look nice" "thanks"  
Kelly and razi said while me and cyan nodded "well head on in" she said with a smile when we entered everyone was just talking razi was swarmed by a few girls being dragged off kelly went to go talk to some other girls cyan went off to find someone I was leaning on a wall watching everything… sometime later everyone arrived jaune walked in wearing a dress facepalming

Out of nowhere ozpin was next to me "this has been interesting has it now?" **"well it's not every day you see a guy in a dress"** ozpin laughed a little "and may I ask why aren't you out there" **"I'm not much for dances like this"** "oh but what if you were hired to" I give him a look with a grin **"should we start talking numbers?'** "ha it seem i left all my money behind" he replied with a grin looking back at the party "you know your parents would be proud of you" looking down **"I know"** "now then I suggest you get a dance in with mrs. young before you miss the chance" he said with a grin I looked at him before I was dragged away by kelly "come on chase dance with me" I looked at her giving a nod.


	21. The Hunter

**Updated 7/11/17**

Chapter twenty: The Hunter

 _"Though"_

 **"Notepad"**

 ** _"Scroll message"_**

7:05 AM

Beacon Landing Pads

Chases POV

"I can't believe we get to work with a huntsman!" Razi beamed as we waited.

"I am surprised we got this mission, wasn't it only for second year teams?" Cyan asked glancing at us.

"It's a little weird, maybe Ozpin trust us more than other first years," Cyan nodded to what Kelly had to say but was unsure if it was true.

There was a noise behind us as a voice spoke, "Hello children" we all jump looking for the source of the voice to see Professor Corvo.

"You scared us professor," Razi laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Then you failed the first test," he said walking past us. "It is my job to watch and assist you on this mission, to see how you all work together as a team" he paced as he spoke staring us down "now any questions?"

"Yes, actually I-"

He cut Cyan off. "No, good load up. We're wasting time," he then turned and started his way to the transport, Cyan muttered under his breath. Getting a response from Kelly and me, as we try to hold in our laughter.

8:35 AM

Over the forest of Lost Souls

Chases POV

"ETA to drop zone is fifteen minutes" the pilot called, "Right, children in case you have forgot, we have been tasked with clearing out the ruin town of Wolfwaters. We will land near the forest."

 **"The forest of Lost Souls?"**

He read the message giving me a look, "Yes that's what the locals call it"

Razi looked at the note in wonder, "Why do they call it that?"

"Legend says that the forest appeared overnight and anyone who ventured into the forest never comes out." The team shivered at that.

"What happen to the people inside the town?" Kelly asked with concern.

"Most likely they got air lifted out," Cyan added.

The professor looked at the boy, "most say that the town went insane and killed each other others say grimm killed them."

"ETA one minute," the pilot called snapping us back to reality.

"It appears that story time has to end get ready," the professor said walking to the now open door.

We all grabbed our weapons walking behind the professor as the transport got closer to the ground a grassy field came into view. We jumped out of the transport I made some hand signal telling everyone to set up a parameter.

"Interesting," the professor muttered watching us. "Head to the center of town and we will start clearing this place out," he added.

We made our way through the abandoned roads walking passing destroy and turned over cars. "Man this place gives me the creeps," Razi stated.

 _"But mommy I want some"_ A voice came, I jerked my rifle to my left making everyone stop looking in that direction.

"What is it Chase?" Kelly asked. I pointed to my ear then to them asking if they heard anything. "I didn't hear anything," Kelly said confused.

"Me neither," Razi added.

"Maybe being here is making our leader crazy," Cyan added receiving a glare from Kelly.

I moved to the alleyway searching it. **"Nothing there let's move on,"** getting nods from everyone we left the area.

The town square had a statue that was cut in half of a huntsman and a huntress. "Now children to cover more ground we will be splitting up. Chase, you and Razi shall head toward the town hall clearing that way. Cyan and Kelly will go with me, we will clear the other way." We all nodded heading out.

"This should be easy right, Chase," I gave him a nod as we enter the town hall clearing the building. Only kill a few tiny nevermores, we moved to the western side to see it was half burnt down.

10:45 AM

Wolfswaters

Cyan POV

"It appears our dark friend aren't here," the professor stated the obvious.

"Good we can get home faster than," as I said that the professor grab my shoulder.

"We still have a few more blocks to clear," he reminded us.

"Besides where the fun if you can't fight anything," Kelly imputed.

"Yes, well I have things to do," I said offhandedly.

"I bet you do Cyan," she argued back as she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"With you two arguing like an old married couple I'm surprised we have not met any grimm or did your bickering scare them away," Corvo cooed with amusement in his voice.

"Hey we are not-" he shushed me as a pack of beowolves came around the corner smelling the air.

"Good job Cyan," Kelly said as she pulled her weapon out.

"They have not seen us get to the rooftop we can ambush them" giving him a nod we climbed the building as the pack walked down the street we were on one of them the alpha maybe keeped looking at the roof like he knew we were there.

"NOW!" Corvo yelled jumping off the roof with his blade draw landing on top of one of the wolf's killing it I follow suit as Kelly used her bow to kill them. The alpha stayed to the back on top of a car _"wonder what it's doing back there."_ But before I could say anything about it I was tackled to the ground by a wolf I thrusted my sword into its chest as an arrow landing on its head giving the final blow looking over the professor had killed three more leaving two and the alpha. Me and the professor charged the two wolves dodging the first attack. I slashed its legs crippling it before stabbing it in the back. Rushing over to the professor I jumped on the wolves head killing it. We both looked in the direction of the alpha to see it running; I started running at it before I was held back by the professor.

 **BOOM!**

The explosion shocked us at first. "What the hell did that Professor?"

"If I had any guess it would be your team leader Kelly."

I gave a little laugh at that, "Of course it would be those two idiots."

10 minutes earlier

Chases POV

 _"Right this blocks clear"_ I motioned for Razi to move on walking down the next street we were in the suburbans. "Have I said this place gives me the creeps? If not it gives me the creeps," shaking my head at Razi as we made our way to an intersection.

 _"Honey, we to leave now!"_ A ghostly voice said.

"Which where are we headin-" I tackle Razi as a car goes flying over our heads. I saw the terror in his eyes, looking where the car came from. _"What the hell is that_ _?"_ The grimm that threw the car was a standing about 9 feet tall with long bent arms on what looked like a smoking body with the grim skull in the middle.

 **ROAR!**

 _"Well shit"_ I picked Razi up as we ran to the nearest building as we did that it picked up another car throwing it at us.

"What is that think!" Razi shouted as we ran.

 **"No clue"**

"How do we kill it?!" We reached a two story house the house was destroyed on the insides.

 **"I guess we hit it until it dies"**

"Really?" I just shrugged, I broke the window and started firing at the grimm. Razi jumped out slashing it legs, "nothing happening!"

 _"Shit nothing seems to hurt it_ " I called Razi back, **"we need a plan"**

"Right, but nothing we do seems to hurt it," I started to look around as another car landed on the roof. "We also need to move."

Looking outside I see a gas station. **"We lure it to that pump station then blow it "**

"That could work."

 **"It's the only plan we got"**

"Right, let's do it."

We made a run for it quickly running down the street as I made a few shot at the grimm.

"We're here now what?"

 **"Distracted it"** I unloaded two more clips into it as Razi made hit and runs as I set up the explosives it must've realize what we were doing it started targeting me instead of Razi. **"Razi you need to set it up I will distracted it"**

"Right!" I started dodging its claws and other objects it would throw I loaded up my only clip of HE ammo as I started to line up a shot its arms made contact with me throwing me back "CHASE!" Razi was next to me helping me up it was over the station.

 **"It ready?"**

"Yes," I pulled my rifle up as a pain shot through me making me drop my rifle and fall to the ground "Chase."

 **"You need to shot the gas tank"** as I handed him my rifle.

"But-" I only gave him a stern nod as more pain shot through me, he held the rifle up pulling the trigger.

 **BOOM!**

"Ha take that!" I smiled at that Razi helped me up handing my rifle, "Chase are you ok?" I look behind us to see Kelly, Cyan and the professor.

"What are you two idiots doing," _"nice to see you too Cyan."_

"Well, well, well what did you two find" the professor ask.

"This grimm we never seen," Razi answer.

"My, that's a tall boy these things should be in atlas."

Kelly and Cyan follow the professor to the fire as I stand there watching it burn. "That was something" Razi said as he leaned against a flipped over car looking over at him time seemed to slow down as his face went from firm to horror as a lamp post makes contact with my chest knocking me back. "CHASE!" _"Why am I the only one getting hurt"_ I heard a screech as my team members move the poll off me. 

"This is bad," Kelly stated as she checked my injuries.

I was going in and out hearing "We need to move him," as they put my arms over Kelly and Cyan's shoulders. I painfully pointed out a familiar house.

 _"Honey you go to the panic room and don't leave, ok?"_ A ghostly voice said as darkness took me

Unknown house

Professor Corvo POV

"Put him on the couch, Razi search the house for any medical supplies Cyan look for anything that might help us move him out of here fast, Kelly watch him tell me if anything happens." They all nodded going to separate parts of the house.

 **"HAHAHAHA Come out wherever you are chase like the good mutt you are."**


	22. The Hunted

Chapter 21: The hunted

" _Though"_

" **Notepad"**

" _ **Scroll message"**_

Present

Wolfwater

"Come on chase come say hi to an old friend" the man said "you can't hide forever"

"Professor what are we going to do" corvo looked at the teens then to there fallen leader "cyan see if you can message beacon, kelly you and razi watch chase" cyan nodded pulling out his scroll "what about you professor?" "don't worry about me i just going to welcome our guest" he made his way to the front door.

"Well well well look at what we have here boys?" the leader ask "an old man accepting death"

"Can we cut him boss?" the others asked " as much as I would love to cut him into tiny little pieces he's not our target give us the boy" leader walked forward.

"This is the only time I'm going to ask you, leave before someone gets hurt" corvo stated

"Ha ha oh thats funny old man… Kill him" three goons charge him wielding axes drawing his sword and pistol corvo fires a round into the left goon killing him as the right goon start his attack corvo dodges and slices him.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND I'M GOING TO WEAR YOUR SKIN!" The last goon pulls out another axe charging corvo swinging wildly corvo side steps tripping the goon impaling himself on his own axe.

"Playing hard to kill I see" the leader and his remaining goons pull out various smg's and pistols

"And make sure he's killed this time boys"

They all opened fired

But one shot is heard followed by several thuds

"Oh great more people, why don't step aside little girl" he said smirking

"You ok professor?" kelly ask helping him up "yes but I told you to stay inside"

"And let you have all the fun besides razi got chase" cyan says drawing his blade

"Look at all the people you killed, I mean you killed dave and he just became a father" the boss said kicking the leg of his goon "you murder him now what am I going to tell his wife"

Cyan charge the unsuspecting leader only to be knock backed "did you really think that would work" picking up one of the axes charging at kelly, she block the attack but was overpowered knocking her to the ground smashing his boot on her chest Raising his pistol "you know none of this would have happened if you just gave me what i wante-" he was cut off as a knife embedded itself in his shoulder "fucking hell" the bloody chase stood their leaning against the door

"Well it is the man of the hour" kicking kelly in the side to immobilize her "not trying to hide it little boy" smirking the leader drawed the axe and took stance "show me what you got pup" The two stood their glaring at each other "you going to go first or should I?" Smiling the leader lunged chase quickly closed the gap flipping the rifle around swinging it at him only to be caught throwing chase of his shoulder

"Come on chase you can do better than that" laughing as he chambered more rounds jumping up chase grabs the pistol disarming him, tackling chase to the ground losing the pistol, pushing the leader off, rolling over to the side chase grabbed his machete as the leader pulled out the axe "oh this is going to be fun" both ,em charged each other surprising the leader chase slide knocking him down cutting his legs he recovered to realize he was surrounded

"This ends now" corvo said aiming his pistol "by order of vale you are under arrest"

"Ha that funny old man" the leader whistled as grimm made their way out from the surrounding buildings " it appear my escorts are here, you win this one chase but know that we are watching" with that the leader ran off with the grimm shortly after him

"Well that was something" cyan stated the roar of a transport engine caught their attention the vehicle made it descent as chase colapest as distant memories come alive.

 **(Right so sorry for the long wait i had this wrote christmas 2017 and never got around to typing it…. And legit i sat here for an hour trying to figure out the hell i was trying to do like shit, so some stuff is missing then in what i wrote so next chapter which i am combining in this chapter cus why not might not make sense)**

 ****8:31 A.M.

Beacon

Kelly POV

" _Though"_

" **Notepad"**

" _ **Scroll message"**_

"I can't believe it" glancing at chase as razi bounced around " I know who knew our leader was a faunus much less a wolf faunus no wonder I liked him when we first met" he said very happily

There was a knock on the door as ruby busted in carrying a vase full of flowers "ruby you can't go barging in rooms like that" weiss scolded following in right behind her "oh calm down weiss" yang said with blake behind her "hey guys" I greeted them as ruby pulled up a chair "He really is a faunus" rudy said "Look at his cute little wolf ears!" "hey what about my ears" razi whined" your ears are cute too razi" ruby giggled "hey where's cyan?" yang asked

"He said something about researched but knowing him he's being lazy somewhere" I replied "I will have you know i'm not lazy" cyan whined as he walked in we all gave him a blank stare "ok i'm not that lazy" "so what have you been up too" yang wondered "well i wanted to look into the people who attack us" "did you find anything" "no not a thing so I started digging into our leader past" I looked at him "are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him "well I wasn't able to get into any teacher computers to find what I wanted so I pulled some strings in the vale police station and was able to get his record" we look at him all shocked "so by strings you mean my dad?" I asked "that's not the point" I was about to punch him when yang interrupted me "what did you find?" "well I did not read it yet I wanted everyone here" glancing at me and razi "Well I don't think you should read it" blake putting her input in "I'm with blake on this one" weiss said "well if you don't want to hear it you can leave" no one moved "now then let's see" opening his scroll

"Right the most recent charge was before school started he was arrested for being an associate to a know arms dealer instead of prison he was given that task to hunt down Roman Torchwick"

"I remember that he helped me stop that robbery" ruby said interrupting cyan "any way then there's nothing for a few years like he disappeared" he continued to scroll "ok here we go" a surprise expression appeared on his face "well?" yang asked "by order of the schnee dust company chase is wanted for working with the white fang and one case of kidnapping of weiss schnee" we all looked at her surprised as she groaned "he kidnapped you? I know you two have history but thats-" I started "no no no It was a misunderstanding and i made sure all charges were dropped" "how do you misunderstand a kidnapping" cyan asked "shut it cyan you were not their" "well we got time" yang stated "ugh fine might as well get comfy" "Woo I love a good story" razi shouted as he sat on the floor

Many years ago

Schnee Household

Weiss POV

"We been over this as heiress you will make a public appearance, you will greet them and show the utmost respect you might just find a sutor yet" "father you can't be serious" "Quiet you will do as I say when I say it do you understand!" "yes father" "now then send chase in on your way out" I only nodded as i made my way out Chase was standing at the door making quick glances at me as I exited "father wants to see you" he nodded making his way in my father never like chase after the first year we worked with us and chase never like him the longer he stayed the more they hated each other standing by the door I listen in "Ah my boy how are things… right straight to the point this evening's activities are very important that being said I can't have you openly carry weapons.. Now don't give me that look! From what I have heard you are good with knives so i acquired these and this but only use it in an emergency now protecting my daughter is your utmost important do you understand… Good now there should be a tux in your room. Dismissed"

Cyan: But this has nothing to do with him being wanted

Weiss: I am getting to that stop interrupting me

Cyan: Geez calm down

Weiss: I am going to hit you I swear

Many years ago

Schnee household ballroom

Weiss POV

"Hi welcome, Hello, Oh I love your dress " I continued to greet guest as chase stood behind me eyeing everyone "Chase don't you have something better to be doing?" He shook his head no as the last guessed enter the ballroom "we have it from here ma'am" on of the guards said "you and your date can enter" "He's not my da-" but before i could answer chase put a hand on my shoulder leading me inside "chase why did you" he only shook his head opening the door

Yang: No offence weiss but can we skip to the good part

Ruby: Ya your stories a little boring

Weiss:Fine

I was surrounded by sutor

Cyan: BOOOOOORRRRRRING OW!

Weiss: next time you interrupt me yangs going to hit you

Cyan: right sorry carry on

Chase wandered off as a group of sutor swormed me "my dear would you like to dance" one asked "hey i got here first" "get lost loser can't you see this delicate flower doesn't want you" they all started to argue chase heard the commotion because he was next to me leading me away "sorry boys I am needed elsewhere" I said to them "Hey she called us boys" "ya we are men!" shaking my head at them "thanks chase" he only nodded leading me to the other side of the ballroom. The night passed quickly soon the guest started to leave chase had once again ;left me to watch from some far corner like he always does "ah miss schnee I am so happy that your father invited us to this great party although it is sad that he can't attended" "yes well you know how it is running a business" "yes well send my regard to him" before I could respond I felt a tap on my shoulder " One moment" Turning to chase "what chase" " **we need to leave"** "I know you hate these kind of things but we can't not yet anyway"n chase made no attempt to write anything as he grabbed my hand dragging me to one of the exits "chase stop" before I knew what had happen we were on the floor chase shielding me from an explosion the room seemed to shake as gunfire erupted I was to shocked at the event unfolding in front of me chase had picked me up carrying me out to the side hallway "chase put me down" setting me down he continued on his way motion for me to follow "we have to help those people!" I shouted at him he shook his head grabbing me giving me a cold stare as he motion for us to leave we started down the hallway as a man stood in front of us "where do you think you are going girly" chase stood in front of me blocking the man's path "oh look here a knight in shining armo-" he did not finish as a knife drove into his chest "y-you killed him" chase retrieved his knife looking at meat that moment I saw something the boy who stood in front of me was not the boy I met a year ago the boy in front of me was a killer and yet I could not blame him he was doing what he thought was right for my safeded " hey I found them" three more attack rounded the corner firing their weapons at us chase dove for me pushing us in a side door locking and blocking the door we stood back staring at the door as the attack tried to break their way in It was only a few seconds before they stopped

Chase Once again pushed me out of the way as round flew through the door "you really need to stop doing that but thanks" looking up at him he was leaning against the wall holding his side "your bleeding" he waved me off has he handed his combat knife to me "that doors not going to hold" he looked at me before pulling out another knife "this all you got" he nodded taking a stance four men charged in two fell to the ground at chase throwing knives at them killing the attackers chase charged the man closest to him disarming him and throwing him back "you dare attack the white fang brother, you dare protect a schnee even after what her family did to our kind" chase only charged him but was intercepted by the other member knocking him back I tried to help chase up but was thrown back against the wall

Present day

Kelly POV

"And that all I remember" weiss said finishing her story "but that does not tell us anything" cyan whined "I was told later that and officer spotted chase carrying me out the officer thought he say that chase was a faunus working with the white fang, I told him he must have imagined that chase dropped me off at a hospital and disappeared I had them drop the charges" she said "so what happened to him" ruby asked "I don't know I never saw him after that" cyan only groaned "I am heading back to the dorm it getting late" he said getting up "night" we all said before making our way out to our teams room

Many years ago

Schnee household

Weiss POV

"That idiot I can't believe he left ugh stupid stupid stupid" I collapsed on my bed I was brought back to reality as i heard someone running on the roof "chase! That idiot " running down to chase room I quietly enter his room chase had slinged his rifle as he made his way to the window "You don't have to run" he stopped "I had them drop the charges" chase was fulling looking at me and in the moonlight I saw it the wolf ears "you really are a faunus" I saw the sadness in his eyes as his ears bent down blending in with his hair he turned and made his way for the window "chase" I closed the Gap between us "Thank you for everything and here" handing the knife he had given me " the police say they found it on the floor" He only smirked as he leaned in

"Weiss Weiss!"

Present day

"Weiss you ok you been staring at that book for a while and your face is red are you sick wait a minute did black let you borrow one of her books" Ruby asked "What no I was just remembering something" "oh ok well night"

 **( So like I said before I have had this done for awhile I just need to type it up sorry for the wait I have just lost the feeling for writing then recent I started to write for Pirate of the horizon and to get to that in my notebook i have to pass these chapter and I felt guilty for not posting it so here we are as for this story i don't really know it will most likly not get updated but I still want to write for in so when I am in the mood I will most likly write so for now chapter are just going to be random like normal XD any way i also plan to redo some of the first few chapter cus 1 they suck which I am still not the best writer and 2 when I first started to write this I really did not have a plan or backstory for chase but now I got his back story and somne event and I know how the future will be so wow anyway hope you like the story so far and thanks for every one who reads this and follows the storie and demon king zero for fixing the last twenty chapter or so, for now Legitglenn Signing out)**


	23. Revived

_"Though"_

 **"Notepad"**

 _ **"Scroll message"**_

Chapter 22:Revived

6:36 p.m.

Beacon (Mindscape)

Chase POV

" _It's been a long time since I was here"_ glancing around the empty void " _and if i'm here then I must have got me ass kicked, wonder how long I've been out"_ I started to make my way around the void picking a direction and with the reality of this place building started to form and soon I was standing on a roof in vale across from 'dust till dawn'

" _Ok reliving memories got it"_ I was standing just behind the nest I had made when I was stalking the place out " _what's behind door number one"_ walking around the cover for my nest I was disappointed to find nothing but my rifle " _hhmm normally I'm here, well my younger self"_ laying down grabbing the rifle

Time seemed to start as soon as I touch the rifle the world seemed more alive now shacking the feeling off I started to check my gear here " _ok rifle knife ammo bin-"_

 **Crash**

I snap my attention down the street to see ruby and one of juniors goons " _wait this was not suppose to happen until another hour"_ slamming a fresh mag into my rifle I started to unload at roman, he seemed to have known where my shot were going to land as he side stepped out of the way " _fucking shit"_ I jumped down from the roof firing more rounds at roman he continued to dodge them as he made his escape " _where the hell did ruby go!"_

Looking around I found here laying on the ground in a pool of blood. In the chaos I had not realize my first barrage of rounds that missed roman had hit ruby " _r-ruby"_ forgetting all about roman I ran over to ruby's body " _I-I did not mean for this to happen ruby"_ for the first time in along time I felt tears fall from my cheeks holding the younger girl in my arms " _yangs going to kill me"_ chuckling a little as I held the girl in red.

" the festival started monday and the first round of matches finished today, we were able to enter with just three of us it was a hard battle that we almost lost because cyan keeped arguing with razi on the plan" " _kelly what"_ glancing around the world seemed to fade back into the dark void "I swear the two of them are hard to handle" her voice soften to a whisper "please wake up, we need you, I nee- I need you to wake up to help handle razi having to deal with both of them is a nightmare" she giggled then continued "since you both have somthing in common you can keep him occupied while I deal with cyan being cyan" I felt warmth on my hand as someone held it before the muffled footsteps of them leaving.

" _Guess I need to get back, lets see wonder what door leads out"_ walking up to one of the doors the appear in the void grabbing the doorknob the world once again started to form around him

" _oh god damn it not here of anyplace"_ standing in the famillary streets of the now populated town, " _ok so we're here now what"_ It was a sunny day families were walking around " _ok so what the hell is- oh oh no not thi-"_ A load alarm started to blare siganly that grimm were attacking from a nearby house a man and woman ran out carrying weapons

The man locked eyes with me "you! Your a hunter right" I tried to nod but he continued "with me we need to stop this attack now" he looked back the woman "get him to safety then join us alright" "of course stay safe" to two exchange a kiss then ran off

I catched up with the man as he was killing grimm "you need to be faster then that kid" shaking my head at him I drew my rifle "trying to copy me kid that nice but you might want to make your own weapon when we get done with this" he went back to kill beowolves as I chambered more rounds. It was not long when the man's wife appeared both of them fighting in sync with each other effectively kill the grimm "man I have not had this much fun in a while" the two shared a kiss. In a slip second a death stalker appeared knocking them both back against a house destroying its wall, time slowed as adrenaline pumped threw me as I stabbed the eye firing the rest of my mag into it

"I got to give it to you chase good job" the man from before stood behind me " I never did introduce myself the names Long, Fred long" he did a little bowed as he drew his weapons "shall we finish what we started?" long open fired with his pistol as I dodged jumping to cover " _ok think, think I'm fucking crazy lets hope this works"_ hopping over the cover I charged long "really chase really" he met me halfway as we slam each other to the ground I knocked his weapon away as I put him in a choke hold "you can't really thin-" before he could finish I stabbed him in the back " _take that you fucking asshole"_ dropping his lifeless body the world faded but instead of darkness it was light

For what felt like a long time I opened my eyes to the infirmary " _well that sucked"_ around me was kelly and razi asleep in chairs " _thanks for staying by my side guys"_ I drifted by to sleep.


End file.
